My Human Angel
by Mrs.JokerSkywalkerMichaelis84
Summary: "Hmm, for some reason, I find it hard to believe you, Sebastian." I glare at her. How is she even here? How is she alive? "You need to leave before you cause any trouble," I warn. "Oh, come on, Sebastian. You can't keep it from her forever. She'll eventually find out. The only question I have for you is this: Do you love HER or her soul?" Sebastian/OC (Sebby's POV TDHA)


**Author's Note: Yay! Here it is- Sebastian's point of view! It was really fun to write things from his perspective and I can't wait for the later chapters! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Oh, and thanks to my very awesome friend Alaska for helping me with the demons sleeping thing xD Therefore, this first chapter is dedicated to her ^.^ 3**

**Okay guys, see you at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I DO own any original characters and the plot.**

**This story goes along with my fanfic The Demon's Human Angel, so if you read this, I suggest you read that as well. :)**

**ENJOYYY!**

* * *

I watched as the young master drank his 'tea'. He and I both knew that it was much more than that. Oh, so much more. Unfortunately, he rarely shared the exquisite snack. Neither of us quite understood the taste of human food. Well, perhaps Ciel does. He _was_ once human. I on the other hand, was not.

It wasn't as delectable as taking the soul straight from the human body, but it was still tasty nonetheless. Oh, but I do wish the young master would share. He did occasionally, but we demons are predators. We don't tend to share. It would be nice though, for my hunger has been incredibly strong lately.

"Sebastian?" the young master's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Are we all prepared for the day?"

"Yes, my lord. Both of our schedules have been printed out and are with the rest of our supplies. Are you ready to leave?" I inquire.

"Yes. My home is starting to bore me. We should start planning to move again, but I have to admit that I really like California. It's quite nice." He stands up from his chair, hands me the cup he'd been drinking from, then heads over to the front door.

"As you wish, my young master. Shall I start to look for places where we could possibly move then? We probably have at least another guaranteed decade here." I'm not quite ready to leave yet. I agree with Ciel, California is a very nice place.

"Hm, no, not yet. Let's focus on getting to school first."

I smirk as he picks up his backpack and examines his class schedule. I place the silver tray holding the tea set down on the coffee table. I then move to the front door, picking up my own backpack and schedule. I open the front door for my young master, then follow him outside. He leads the way to the black convertible parked in the garage area.

I open the passenger door for him and then move over to the driver's seat, climbing in.

The drive to Ventura High School isn't very long. I scoff at the idea of going to high school. All of the puny humans unaware of who's presence they would be in. As I think about this, I park the car in the student parking lot, repressing a groan when I see a bright red Ferrari parked nearby. Great, Grell is still here.

I climb out of the car, then help Ciel as well. We walk towards the school together and the dreaded day began.

Where could the young master be?!

He was supposed to wait for me so that I could take him to his second class period! Why can't he just listen to me for once?!

In anger, I sharply turn a corner, running into a girl.

She looks up and meets my eyes.

Wow.

For the first time in a long time, I have run into an exceptionally- no, a magnificently beautiful girl! She has long, curly, blonde hair and big, sparkling, green eyes. She's gorgeous.

She opens her mouth as if to say something, but no sound comes out. Then, a wonderful, strongly scented aroma wafts into my nose. It takes over all of my senses. I look down at her arm and see that she's bleeding. Oh, the sweet scent of the warm, crimson blood! My mind goes on some sort of high.

I hear an annoying shriek, almost interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh! Zee!"

I ignore the voice, mesmerized by the scent of her blood. She's so pure- like an angel. Something taints her soul though. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I know it would be delicious...

I hear the person who had called out coming closer. I look past the girl I now have in my grip to see another girl with red hair running towards us with a smile on her face.

I instantly feel a strong urge take over me. I haven't eaten in what feels like centuries. I need to feast. This girl in front of me just so happened to be what I hungered for. Her soul was so much like Ciel's... But it smelled so much better.

I feel the girl try to pull away from me and I become protective. No one was taking my dinner away from me.

I feel her look up at me, but I keep my glare held on the girl running forward.

Then, _he _clears his throat from behind me.

Oh, how very typical. The young master decides to interrupt me now, just as I'm ready to hunt. I reluctantly release the girl from my grip and she opens her mouth as if to apologize.

Before she can, the ginger headed girl is engulfing my supper in a bear hug and towing her away.

"What the hell were you thinking, Sebastian?!" Ciel whisper- yells at me. He starts to rant on how I need to control myself.

I glance down at my gloved hand. I notice that some of the girl's blood from her wound had found its way onto my hand.

I bring my finger up to my mouth, watching after the girl as she walks away. I lick the delicious substance off of my hand accessory.

The girl looks over her shoulder at me as pleasurable tingles cover my body. Her blood tastes even more amazing than I could have ever imagined! It tastes so incredibly sweet! It warms my entire body and engulfs my heart and brain. The sweetness is accompanied by some sort of spice- it's overall amazing. It makes me wonder just how magnificent her soul would taste! I must have her...

In that very moment, I decided on my plan of hunt.

I'd show interest in her, invite her over for dinner, and finally the main course of the night would be served- _her_.

I watch her from across the cafeteria. She is sitting with the ginger who I now recognize as Rachel Dobbers.

The young master is complaining to me about how much homework he already has and how his teachers are 'just a bunch of imbeciles who know absolutely nothing'. I repress a groan of irritation, and instead nod while putting in the occasional 'ah,yes' or 'I couldn't agree more, my lord'.

The girl looks across the cafeteria and furrows her brows at something. What could she be looking at? I follow her gaze which lands on none other than the grim reaper- or shinigami- I despise the most.

True, Grell Sutcliff could be of help on certain rare occasions, but he was mainly just a bother with a disturbing fixation on me.

I now sigh audibly.

"My young master, you'll have to excuse me a moment. I think it would be best if I go and confront that girl before Grell gets the chance."

Ciel groans. "Fine. Do what you must, but if you aren't back within ten minutes, I'm coming over there."

I hide my smirk and raise from my seat.

I stride over to her table with ease, knowing that the majority of the female students are watching me with lovesick eyes. How petty..

If they were to know what I truly am, they'd run, screaming for the hills. I smirk to myself at the thought when I'm only a little bit away from the table.

I smirk when I hear that the girls are talking about me.

Girls really should learn to not be so infatuated with someone who could very well be a demon.

"Some guy?" Rachel continues speaking after snorting. "That guy is Sebastian Michaelis..."

I tune her out for a moment, fairly certain I know why she's saying anyway.

I'm just a few paces away now.

Rachel perks up, fixing her hair and I snicker inwardly. She whispers, but I still hear, "Hottie at 12 o'clock."

"Huh?" The blonde soul turns to face me.

I smirk at her reaction, but quickly change it to a fake smile. "Pardon me, but aren't you the girl I ran into in the corridors?"

I already know that she is. Her soul smells of such a sweet aroma- it smells of a summer flower that somehow survived in the peppermint snow of winter. It smells like nothing I've ever smelled before. It is sweet and soft and minty, but it also has a spice to it- something fiery.

"Uh... yeah, I guess so..." She seems mesmerized, but not like the other girls.

This irritates me more than I would have anticipated. Why was she not absolutely awestruck by me like others were?

She seems more nervous than anything really. For some reason... this irks me more than I would've liked.

I push the thought away, collecting my thoughts. "I just came over to apologize. It was a terrible mistake for me to run into you. I hope you can forgive me?"

A small smile reappears on my face. I bat my kin to crimson eyes, hoping my predatory skills will come in handy.

She grins slightly, "No, no. It was my fault. I should've been paying better attention of where I was going-"

I cut her off before she can go on. I need to work my charm as best I can. "No, the fault is all mine. I am terribly sorry."

I see her melt a bit under my gaze.

Good.

I continue speaking. "So I assume you got your wound all bandaged up?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I did. It wasn't anything really- just a small cut." Nervousness coats her voice heavily.

I keep myself from snickering at this.

"No matter." I glance over my shoulder, feeling someone's eyes glaring into my back. "I would steer clear of Grell for awhile though."

I keep myself from groaning when I see that Grell hasn't looked away. I then mutter, "stupid reaper.."

"Yeah, I don't think he likes me very much," she laughs nervously, bringing my attention back to her.

_Focus_ _Sebastian_, _focus..._ _It's_ _time_ _to use every bit __of __your __charm..._

I smile down at her and I hear her heart rate speed up. "My name is Sebastian, by the way."

She grins a small grin up at me and opens her mouth as if to say something.

"Her name is Marina," Rachel jumps in with a smile.

I hear the girl's heart rate change again as she shoots Rachel a glare.

Rachel giggles, "But she goes by Zee."

I ponder this for a moment. The name Marina fit her perfectly. It is just as beautiful and magnificent as the rest of her.

She sticks out her hand for me to shake. Hm, I think not..

"Well, if I do say so myself, Marina is a beautiful name." I take her hand in mine, and kiss it delicately.

I can feel her pulse under my thumb which picks up quite drastically at my gesture.

I pull away and see that she's blushing slightly and her eyes are bugging out of their sockets.

"Erm, thanks." She smiles sheepishly.

I'm unsure as to what she's thanking me for though. I'm hoping it is the kiss.

An odd scent enters my nose and I instantly recognize it as inhuman.

Before I know it, I'm seeing red. The red of an incredibly annoying imbecile at that...

"Excuse _you_! But _what _do you think you're doing with _my_ Bassy?!"

I glare at the green eyed reaper. He's ruining my plan!

I quickly compose myself before I can come off my hinges.

"Good grief, Grell... Why don't you go home and spend some time with Will?" I have to restrain myself from ripping his fiery hair out of his skull.

Marina, or Zee I suppose, opens her mouth to speak. "I, erm-"

"Well?! I'm waiting!" Grell is about to lose his top, I can tell. I clench my fists ready to stop any altercation about to erupt.

"Oh, back off, would you Grell? You're making a scene."

Anger courses through my veins at the young master's agitated voice behind me.

When will be learn that just because we have a contract, doesn't mean I'm his dog? I'm certain my eyes are glowing, so I take deep breaths to calm myself.

Grell growls, bringing me away from my devilish thoughts.

"Fine!" He retorts. "I'll just wait for when I can have Bassy all to myself!"

The reaper sticks his nose in the air, them heads back over to his group of 'friends', which mainly consisted of cheerleaders, other cross dressers and popular kids.

I hide my fury behind a frown, "Sorry about him. He can be…."

"A nuisance? Incredibly irritating? An imbecile? All of the above?" Ciel glares at me, but it's so quick that only I catch it.

Marina- Zee, I mean, giggles. The sound is absolutely angelic and it brings my smile back to my face.

"Come, Sebastian. I wish to drink some tea." Ciel walks back in the direction he came from. I stand my ground for a moment, not wanting to go just yet. "Oh, and that's an order."

My smile disappears and I narrow my eyes at the young earl. I glance once more at the two girls, then follow the young master.

I hear them proceed to talk about us and I can't help but smirk.

Ciel starts to ramble about how I should be more careful, but I don't really care.

After all, I may have just met my dinner for the night.

* * *

**Haii again! So... what did you guise think? Like I said, this story goes along with my fic The Demon's Human Angel, so if you read this, I suggest you read that too. Found a typo? Let me know! Any and all compliments, complaints, criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk!**

**All reviews will be loved and given curry buns! xD**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, more are on the way!**

**Ta-ta for now!**

**Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie 3**


End file.
